I Will Always Love You
by Heretic18
Summary: Can love outlast death? I've been told that this story is very sad and quite angsty so be prepared and warning to all who read this fic. HarryDraco. Songfic. Hopefully the answer to the question is implied. Please review the story!


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story or anything pertaining to Harry Potter (besides my story). Also the idea for this story came from an author on schnoogle (Caz Malfoy) this is just something that I wrote after reading her story (this is sort of just a spin off I guess) and while I did write nearly all of the scenes in the story several did come from her story (more to the fact that I wanted to stay true to the story as ridiculous as that may sound) but are told from a slightly different perspective so its not word for word from the story but . . . .well you get the idea. The song is Michelle Branchs 'goodbye to you'.  
  
Author: constance_28  
  
E-mail Address: constance_28@yahoo.com  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Category: mostly Romance/Angst  
  
Pairings: Harry/Draco  
  
I Will Always Love You  
  
Picture: from a distance away you see a grave and it slowly comes closer until the grave and the tombstone are clearly visible, the name blurred at first then suddenly very clear reading "Harry Potter RIP" then a glare comes over the headstone and you see the reflection of the person who is standing before it. Draco's face is clearly visible in the stone. Then it moves goes from the picture of the grave to Draco's feet and is moving up his frame and to his face as he struggles to fight back tears. The lyrics of the song having started on the climb up Draco's form and ending with a picture of his face.  
  
Of all the things  
  
I've believed in  
  
I just wanna get it  
  
Over with  
  
Tears form behind my eyes  
  
But I do not cry  
  
Counting the days  
  
That pass me by  
  
*Flashback*  
  
The edges of the picture are a little blurry as Draco remembers the past when he visited Harry at the Dursleys' home after Lucius had found out about their relationship in their seventh year at Hogwarts. As Harry opens the door his face takes on a stunned expression as he sees Draco standing in the doorway. Now they are in Harry's bedroom both are slightly smiling as they have just ended a loving kiss, their heads bent close together. Then his mind wanders to another memory only a few days old. Draco was sitting on the side of their bed his hands on either sides of his head breathing heavily and thinking back on the words that Hermione and Ron had spoken only moments before. "It's alright, it'll be okay". But it wouldn't be okay not now, not ever and he neither wanted nor cared for their words of comfort, no matter what they said it was impossible to imagine his life without Harry by his side. How they could stand there and tell him that it would be okay after the death of the person he had loved the most, whom he had shared his life with for so  
  
many years was not comprehendible to Draco. Life just didn't feel the same without Harry and it was unlikely that it ever would. He thought this as he removed his face from his hands and looked straight ahead, then he stood and walked out of the room.  
  
I've been searching  
  
Deep down in my soul  
  
Words that I'm hearing  
  
Are starting to  
  
Get old  
  
Feels like I'm  
  
Starting all over again  
  
The last three years  
  
Were just pretend  
  
A quick look at Draco's face as he stands in front of the grave.  
  
*Another Flashback*  
  
The edges of the picture still blurred as Draco is walking into the living area of their home flipping through pages of a book he is carrying with him. As he is nearing a fairly sized sofa, beside of which is a small table with a lamp atop it and a fire is blazing comfortably in the fireplace directly in front of it, just as he looks up from the pages a man has apparated before him, Draco pauses and looks at Sirius who is wearing a very grave expression on his face. Draco is about to speak when Sirius cuts in as he places his hands on Draco's shoulders and tries to say something that apparently seems to be very difficult for him. His head, having been bowed seconds before, is now being raised to meet Draco's. Sirius' mouth is moving and you see Draco's face tighten and his features become tense he is now starring at Sirius as he takes in every word that is being spoken to him; as the last three words out of Sirius' mouth fall heavy on him. His gaze drops from Sirius' face to the ground his eyes moving uncontrollably around the room, as he is unable to believe what he has just heard. Draco steps out of Sirius' grip and walks to the sofa and sits down and stares into the still blazing fire unblinkingly, after some time he looks down at his slightly shaking now empty hands, the book having fallen from his grasp long ago.  
  
And I said  
  
Goodbye to you  
  
Goodbye to everything  
  
That I knew  
  
You were the one  
  
I loved  
  
The one thing  
  
That I tried  
  
To hold on too.  
  
Another glance at Draco standing in front of the grave.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
The edges of the picture slightly clearer than before as Harry and Draco lie in Harry's bed back at the Dursleys. A quick distance shot then it comes close to them just as Draco looks up at Harry and their eyes meet and neither said anything in a word where words were not needed. A look at Draco's face and eyes and then Harry's as Draco brings a hand up and strokes Harry's cheek gently. The picture immediately changes to another nighttime scene in a dark alley just outside Hogsmede. The edges noticeably clearer but still maintaining a small blur. Draco is seen waist up just as he steps away from the wall where he had previously been leaning with a slightly surprised expression on his face. The picture changes abruptly as you see Harry against the opposite wall as Draco nears him and comes to stand beside him. The picture changes once again as they begin to lean towards each other until their lips meet in what was their first sweet kiss. As much as they wanted it to last forever they both knew it would soon end.  
  
I used to get lost  
  
In your eyes  
  
And it seems  
  
That I can't live  
  
A day without you  
  
Closing my eyes  
  
And you chase  
  
My thoughts away  
  
To a place  
  
Where I am blinded  
  
By the light  
  
But it's not right  
  
The edges once again blurred as Draco's eyes scan the room, images of what once passed in this very room play before his eyes. Memories emerging from the depths of his mind. Despair taking over him once again as he walks to one side of the bed and sits down unable to stop the memories from flooding his mind. It felt as though Harry was still there, but Draco knew he wasn't, knew he never would be again. He looked around at Harry's things then his gaze fell on his left hand and the ring that still adorned it.  
  
Goodbye to you  
  
Goodbye to everything  
  
That I knew  
  
You were the one  
  
I loved  
  
The one thing  
  
That I tried  
  
To hold on too.  
  
The edges very blurred as Draco lifted up the napkin and saw what tumbled out of it . . . a velvet red box was now sitting on the bed next to Harry. Draco looked down at it with a stunned expression on his face his mouth slightly open. Then as Harry slid the ring onto Draco's finger Draco glanced down at his hand before meeting Harry in a passionate kiss. Another picture comes into view as the pictures fade into each other. A distance shot as Draco and Harry stand face to face their hands joined in front of a priest. Draco lowers his head slightly then looks back up at Harry.  
  
And it hurts  
  
To want everything  
  
And nothing at the  
  
Same time  
  
I want  
  
What's yours  
  
And I want  
  
What's mine  
  
I want you  
  
But I'm not  
  
Giving in this time  
  
Goodbye to you  
  
Goodbye to everything  
  
That I knew  
  
You were the one  
  
I loved  
  
The edges of the picture very clear as Draco sits on the side of his bed, unable to sleep, he looks up as the moonlight shines through the balcony doors. Draco bows his head and glances back over his shoulder to the other, now empty, side of the bed; Harry never his thoughts, although he wanted it that way he found it too painful at times. There were too many memories, too many moments that would cease to leave his mind. As his gaze turned back to the balcony doors he stood and walked out onto the balcony starring up at the sky. Draco was preparing to walk back inside but as he turned his gaze fell onto the garden and the figure standing under the shade of a tree. Draco recognized that the figure is unmistakably Harry and Draco turned back around and looked down at him as Harry speaks and his last words fall " I'll be waiting for you" as he blows Draco a kiss and disappears. Draco falls to his knees and closes his eyes as the tears begin to fall. The picture changes back to Draco standing in front of the grave. The picture begins to fade as a single tear at last makes its way down his cheek.  
  
The one thing  
  
That I tried  
  
To hold on too.  
  
The one thing  
  
That I tried  
  
To hold on too  
  
Goodbye to you  
  
Goodbye to everything  
  
That I knew  
  
You were the one  
  
I loved  
  
The one thing  
  
That I tired  
  
To hold on too.  
  
And the picture fades away as the music ends and the tear falls.  
  
******************* 


End file.
